


Topsicles

by livefree_13



Series: Souyowrimo 2018 [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Implied Oral Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Lewd Descriptions of Topsicles, M/M, Messy Orgasms, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, They Really Love Each Other Okay, a tiny bit aggressive but not squicky, cocktease, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/pseuds/livefree_13
Summary: It was truly unfair what Yosuke was doing to him. They hadn’t had alone time in almost a week and here they both were, stuck around all their friends in the middle of the downtown district trying to cool off during a heat wave by way of whatever frozen things they could find inside of Shiroku’s outdoor freezer. And Yosuke.Yosuke had chosen a topsicle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11/9: Summer Vacation
> 
> (it's short and there's no explicit sex, but Yosuke does know how to work a topsicle so consider yourself warned.)

It was truly unfair what Yosuke was doing to him. They hadn’t had alone time in almost a week and here they both were, stuck around all their friends in the middle of the downtown district trying to cool off during a heat wave by way of whatever frozen things they could find inside of Shiroku’s outdoor freezer. And _Yosuke_.

 _Yosuke_ had chosen a topsicle.

Yu knew that spending his summer vacation in Inaba when he and his partner were still a secret would be tricky. But mostly, he thought it would be difficult to avoid the loving stares and knowing glances, the urge to hold his hand, even the way they spoke to one another. He thought it would be difficult to mask his desire to be alone with him while their entire group was out traipsing the sunset-dusted streets of Okina or chowing down at a tiny table in Aiya’s and he was pressed so tightly up against Yosuke that he could feel the vibrations of his voice through his skin. And, so far, all of that _had_ been difficult.

But this was a new level of hell. Yosuke mouthing that topsicle like he’d seen him do somewhat recently to a certain . . . appendage wasn’t a sight (or a reaction) he’d prepared himself to face today. It was because they hadn’t done it in awhile, Yu convinced himself. That had to be it. Ordinarily, Yu wouldn’t be staring slack-jawed like this, his ice cream stick running in a melted mess over his wrist, pants growing tighter the longer he watched Yosuke’s cheeks narrow and bulge as he sucked on the length in his mouth. It didn’t help that the glistening cream was running down his chin . . .

Yu tried to swallow but since his throat was dry, he coughed instead.

“You okay, senpai?” Rise asked up at him innocently (too innocently, in his opinion) through slurps of her own ice cream. She batted her eyes up at him adoringly which made him swallow again, though this time for an entirely different reason. “Oh! Your ice cream! Senpai!”

Yu blinked over at his wrist to find that half of his ice cream was gone. He’d only had a few licks, which meant that the sun had been taking advantage of the situation while he was distracted. Yosuke stopped sucking on his to look over at the commotion. After taking in Yu’s obvious distress, Yosuke’s initial confusion over what had Yu so distracted soon morphed into a _very_ telling smirk - which Yu saw and pointedly ignored.

He cleared his throat and walked on suddenly shaky legs to the trash outside of Shiroku’s to toss the treat, flustered and a little deflated he’d let it go to waste because of his own libido.

“Are feeling okay, Yu-kun? Your stomach’s not upset, is it?” Yukiko had already finished hers and was standing as poised and as perfect as ever. She looked much more mature with her hair pulled up and it always gave Yu pause.

He smiled coolly at her, hoping the flush on his cheeks could be explained by the heat. “No, I’m fine, Yukiko, thanks. It’s just-” he glanced over to Yosuke who was staring point blank at him with only the tip of the treat in his mouth- “too hot, even for ice cream.”

“I don’t know. This is really hittin’ the spot if you ask me,” Yosuke drawled lazily as he continued giving long licks to the ever-shortening rod ( _rod?!_ ) of frozen tofu. His tongue had to be cold by now and Yu was sure it would feel and taste _amazing_ in his mouth, slick from the melting cream, his wet lips dragging over the topsicle’s length as Yu slowly removed it inch by inch and- wow, Yu really knew how to dig his own grave, didn’t he?

With great difficulty, he pulled his eyes away and stared at the sizzling concrete, counting the dozens of droplets of ice cream that littered it. Even still, with his eyes off his boyfriend, the image of Yosuke’s mouth taking a topiscle burned in the back of his mind like the sun on the back of his neck.

“I have an idea! Why don’t we go to Okina? We can watch a movie or something,” Rise offered after a long, loud slurp.

“Oooo that’s a good idea!” Chie chimed in. “Movie theaters are freezing. That would be way better than standing out in this.”

The others nodded in agreement and Teddie cheered.

A movie theater, Yu mused. He glanced over at Yosuke once more and watched helplessly as his boyfriend took the entire topsicle in his mouth, his eyes shooting into Yu’s as he drew it out. Yu whined in his throat. Movie theater, he thought again. Right now he’d prefer the alley five feet away, but honestly, just about anything was better than this.

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

As expected, the movie theater was freezing, a welcome change from the heat of Inaba’s summer sun. What was even better - Yosuke had finally finished his fucking topsicle. His lips were a deep red color from the ice and he kept licking them which was a fair bit distracting, but far preferable to what Yu had been avoiding for the past hour.

The eight of them sat together on an empty row of an even emptier theater. They’d deliberately picked an old movie so that they could talk during the film if they wanted and not disturb an audience. Their kohai had left to get snacks and Yukiko had followed Chie to the bathroom shortly afterwards, which left Yu and Yosuke sitting alone side by side.

As soon as he saw Chie’s brunette bob disappear around the banister towards the exit, Yu turned to Yosuke with intent. “Enjoyed yourself a little too much with that topsicle earlier, eh Yosuke?” he murmured, even though there was no one around to hear him.

Yosuke pulled a face and rolled his eyes, but he wore a pleased smile that couldn’t fool anyone. “You’re still on that? Come on, partner, it was just ice cream.”

Yu glared at him, the heat from earlier rising back into his blood. His lips were close, too close for Yu’s liking, and the smile that tugged his mouth was also tugging Yu in. Yu had to take a breath and consciously tell himself to lean back. “You know perfectly well what that looked like,” he hissed.

Yosuke shrugged in an attempt to appear nonchalant, but Yu could see the rosey color in his cheeks. “It was . . . _phallic_ , I’ll give you that - but it’s still nothing to get worked up over,” he teased, voice dipping low between them.

Yu leaned in towards him again, finally failing against the incessant heat that had plagued him all afternoon. “I’ll give you something to get work-”

“-Here you go, Senpai,” Kanji grumbled, shoving his fountain drink in his face.

Yu had to adjust his posture, his clothes, and then he took the sweating drink from his kohai, a frown edging each end of his mouth. “Thanks, Kanji-kun,” he said through a locked jaw.

Beside him, Yosuke silently snickered in victory, and Yu, now surrounded by his friends once again, was unable to inform his unfortunate second half that it would indeed be short-lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, Yu will get his revenge in Ch. 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu forced open Yosuke’s mouth as quickly as possible with his teeth and tongue, greedily grinding their jaws together and pushing Yosuke’s head so hard into the brick supporting him that he groaned. Satisfied that the kiss had gotten his point across, he pulled away, both of them gasping for breath.
> 
> “Feel better yet?” Yosuke panted. His cheeks were on fire.
> 
> Yu applied a little pressure between Yosuke’s legs, aligning his thigh flush against the warmth pooling there, while his own raging erection dug hungrily into Yosuke’s leg. “Not quite,” he growled playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11/17: PDA
> 
> (what's funny is yu was supposed to get his revenge in this chapter but i ended up projecting)

It wasn’t difficult to get Yosuke to himself after the movie. It probably should have concerned him just _how_ easy it was, considering the past week, but the red flags that would have ordinarily gone off in Yu’s head about the strange change in their behavior were muted under a terribly distracting itch. After explaining that he and Yosuke were going to hang around the city for a while as they all left the theater, Kanji of all people had been the one to step into the conversation and get everyone on the train. Teddie put up a fight, but Kanji’s grip around the teenager’s collar was thankfully a tight one.

Yosuke seemed to know what was coming, too, if his side-glances at Yu during that awkward departure were any indication (he still looked too smug, but Yu planned to change that). He also told them the video game store they wanted to go to was closing soon so they wouldn’t be able to wait around for the train. That was fine with Yu, as he wasn’t in the right mind to come up with a better excuse himself.

Their group of friends was barely out of their sight before Yu grabbed Yosuke’s arm, dragged him down the sidewalk, and planted his back against the cool brick wall in the alley of the very store Yosuke had lied to all their friends about. Yosuke’s breath was knocked out of his lungs and Yu quickly moved into devour his lips, swallow any moan that might have escaped. Yosuke _did_ gasp, and wound the side of Yu’s polo shirt in a surprised fist when Yu’s knee moved in between his legs to keep him steady.

Yu forced open Yosuke’s mouth as quickly as possible with his teeth and tongue, greedily grinding their jaws together and pushing Yosuke’s head so hard into the brick supporting him that he groaned. Satisfied that the kiss had gotten his point across, he pulled away, both of them gasping for breath.

“Feel better yet?” Yosuke panted. His cheeks were on fire.

Yu applied a little pressure between Yosuke’s legs, aligning his thigh flush against the warmth pooling there, while his own raging erection dug hungrily into Yosuke’s leg. “Not quite,” he growled playfully.

Yosuke gasped, moaning, and dropped his head into the curve of Yu’s shoulder, both of his hands now gripping the sides of Yu’s shirt and his skin growing hot through his clothes.

Yu knocked him back again, immediately diving in to pull the skin of Yosuke’s neck between his teeth to taste its salt, breathe in his familiar scent that he’d been starved of for days. Yosuke groaned and Yu could feel his voice thrum through his lips as they grazed his adam’s apple and bit the soft little bit of flesh beneath his chin. Yosuke was hard now, completely, pounding against his leg, and it just drove Yu’s frenzy even further. He pulled back and took his mouth again, not pulling his desperation even to save Yosuke’s poor head against the unforgiving brick.

Yosuke met him just as desperately, eagerly offering up his tongue to Yu’s rigorous exploration of his mouth. Yu moaned at the way Yosuke so easily surrendered to him, which prompted Yosuke to moan, too, and Yu pushed up against him with gusto, running his hands beneath Yosuke’s shirt, moaning again at the hot touch of his skin, and at this rate they were _surely_ going to get caught but the fire burning a hole in Yu’s stomach wouldn’t let him stop.

They were never this aggressive with each other. They were still getting used to being intimate in many ways, in fact, having only confessed a few weeks before Yu left and having so little time to explore the world of being a couple. So Yu was amazed this unusual behavior _felt_ so natural, that Yosuke so readily buckled and leaned into him and pleaded with his mouth and loosely-gripping hands for Yu’s body - as if he were always meant to do it.

Yu removed one of the hands beneath Yosuke’s shirt and brought it up to cup his cheek as they separated their kiss. They were heaving with breath but couldn’t quite let go, taking several nips at the others lips when they could. Yu’s hard-on was pounding into Yosuke’s leg as his own leg burned with the press of Yosuke’s. It was hell being out here, subject to the casual glances of passersby. The sun was down, so at least it wasn’t hot, but the worry of the prying eyes of strangers was enough to get his back to start sweating all over again.

He wanted to say something into Yosuke’s mouth, a plea or a demand for _something_. As it stood, all he could do was groan and beckon with another biting kiss. Yosuke’s mouth was so wet and sweet, sticky with cola and the ice cream from this afternoon. Yu felt trapped by his own desire, inexorably drawn to the hot brush of Yosuke’s breath over his skin and his slick lips, his worried brow knitted tightly with want and the ache for more, the feel of his warm cheek in his palm and his silky hair in his fingers . . .

 _“Yosuke . ._.”

Yosuke ran an arm around Yu’s shoulders, keeping them pressed together, mouths grazing. “Partner,” he moaned weakly.

The blatant need he heard in that word caused Yu to growl lowly and initiate another fierce kiss. He couldn’t even be irritated with Yosuke for the topsicle stunt anymore as he was beyond even his own control at this point. Some payback this was - pushing your boyfriend into an alleyway wall and moaning against him until you both came in your pants. He was really quite the strategist, wasn’t he?

He was lucky he had Yosuke - in more ways than one, but - it seemed he wasn’t as far gone as Yu was. Yosuke was the one to finally push Yu back long enough so that he could sink to his knees.

“Yosuke . . . !” Yu gasped as he watched Yosuke lower himself to the ground and rest his red-jeaned knees on the dusty concrete. He even maintained eye contact on his way down, and that simple display was enough to send a shiver straight down Yu’s spine to curl into his balls.

He didn’t know how he lasted long enough for Yosuke to get him out of his pants, but then Yosuke had gotten fairly good at that. A few jerks of his button and zip and another whisper of his name on Yu’s lips and Yu’s cock was surrounded by the still, summer night air of Okina. He had his palms pressed into the brick and gripping the gravelly stone like a gecko, terrified if he shifted this way or that that he’d collapse; his knees were already too weak.

Even though they weren’t bathed in the noisy light from the street, it was easy to see Yosuke’s movements. One side of his face was so dimly cast in the pale, bluish hue of the moon and remaining light from above that it caught Yu’s breath in his chest. To see those high, smooth cheeks and the smattering of freckles across his nose given a glory even the sunlight never managed to define ensured the sight to be a permanent treasure in Yu’s heart. But his admiration was cut short when Yosuke’s warm fist around his base brought the tip of his cock towards his partner’s ready lips.

Yosuke planted a wet kiss there, and then another on the side behind the glans, and then another right behind it along his shaft, and several more, until Yu was writhing where he stood and gasping out his name again.

“Shhh,” Yosuke whispered, his breath brushing across his skin.

Yu opened his eyes to look at him, completely breathless. His cock felt like it should be scorching the side of Yosuke’s cool cheek. “Y-Yosuke,” was all he managed to say, yet again, and Yu watched helplessly as Yosuke grinned up at him.

“Shhh,” he repeated, this time barely holding in a laugh. He continued to stroke his cock with one lazy hand which was quickly becoming slick with his precum. His lips were wet and so tempting Yu wanted to beg for them. Instead, he planted the side of his face into his own bicep and nodded with all the rest of his strength.

He only managed to get ahold of his breath just before Yosuke continued, immediately losing it again when that clever, hot tongue gave his cockhead a few loving flicks before pressing even thicker, wetter laps to the same spots. When Yu’s hips twitched automatically, Yosuke allowed his width to push passed his lips in response, and then a little more with another instinctive thrust. Yu’s natural rhythm met Yosuke’s willing mouth over and over until that warm tongue was running along the bottom of his shaft and Yosuke’s lips were locked around his base and Yosuke was _actually_ blowing him against the outer wall of a video game store in the city.

All someone had to do was walk at an easy pace down the connecting street and glance to the side and they would see them, so clearly, two figures in very _telling_ positions that couldn’t be more obscenely connected. This was probably the reason Yosuke seemed to be trying to make quick work of it, employing all his newly acquired skill in near perfect tempo, only stopping to jerk his fist wetly over his cock when his jaw needed the break.

During one of these torturous breaks, Yosuke cast his eyes up into Yu’s and grinned again - but there was no edge to it, only fire, and lust, and the death throes of his own composure which were soon followed by the faint sounds of another belt and zipper being undone. Just as Yosuke reached down to pull himself out, he took Yu in his mouth again and moaned so gutturaly that Yu’s hips twitched against the brilliant thrum of his voice throughout his skin. His balls clenched and tightened. It wouldn’t be long now, not long at all.

“Yosuke,” he cried through clenched teeth, “I’m gonna come . . .” Even as he whined it, he could feel the heat and distinct tremble in his thighs whirl through his ballsack and up his back. Yosuke moaned encouragingly as his head continued to bob at _just the right pace,_ the sweet suction and slide of his lips more than enough to undo him after his long, long wait.

The blinding stroke of his orgasm crashed over him a second later, just as Yosuke pulled his mouth away so that his tongue caught most of Yu’s streaking cum while the rest shot far into his mouth for Yu’s trained eyes to revel in. Yu moaned Yosuke’s name as he took in the sight of Yosuke’s perfect red mouth and tongue drink the remnants of his tension with his eyes closed and head tilted tantalizingly back. Through no true intent on Yu’s part, Yosuke had picked up that Yu really enjoyed watching their orgasms break free, and that he had a particular fondness for watching himself come from Yosuke’s touch. Yu wasn’t sure _how_ he’d picked that one up, since it was only something he was just now discovering about himself . . .

He stood there for quite a while, hunched over, panting. Meanwhile, Yosuke quickly jerked himself off between his legs, Yu’s erection still firm, still in Yosuke’s grip. After several seconds, Yosuke’s continued (and, Yu was sure, not deliberate) jerking of Yu’s member grew too sensitive that he snapped out of his post-orgasmic state to stop him.

He grabbed Yosuke by his shirt and guided him up, knocking him as gently as possible back into the wall. His cock was out, of course, and looked painfully hard, drooling from the hole in his boxers from which his dick extended like a flagpole. His cheeks were a messy flush and his hair was in disarray, and he looked so breathtaking that Yu didn’t care where his mouth had just been and what was on it, he _had_ to kiss him.

Yosuke whined when their mouths met, instantly pulling his partner closer with trembling fingers on the sleeve of his polo. Yu wound their salty tongues together, picking up the results of Yosuke’s labor onto his own, which caused Yosuke to shiver and moan. Yu eventually broke the kiss to breathe, planting his forehead squarely against Yosuke’s with a tired but sated smile. Yosuke himself, though, was quivering with needed release, brows drawn together and jaw shaking.

“That was incredible,” Yu whispered into Yosuke’s mouth. His hand found his cock and began to stroke it tenderly. Yosuke gasped at once and those fingers in his shirt clenched, his other palm flattened against the brick wall he was anchored to. “I can’t even be mad at you anymore, after that,” he continued. He placed his elbow on the wall beside Yosuke’s head, bringing their bodies so close that Yosuke’s dick grazed the fabric of his shirt at every upward stroke Yu gave him.

Yosuke choked out a pained laugh. “Y-you liked that?” Yu was sure it was meant to be delivered with some attitude, but Yosuke could barely speak as it was.

Yu chuckled deep in his throat. He was finally starting to feel his usual control returning, this time in spades. Now that his head wasn’t starved from the drought of sex, he could see that he had Yosuke _exactly_ where he wanted him, at last. “I did,” he purred.

Yosuke’s jaw fell open when Yu flicked his wrist on an upward stroke, thumbing his head in large, slow circles. Yu then planted kisses along his slack jaw and up his cheek, his lips coming to rest against his ear.

“Your mouth has always been one of my favorite features of yours.”

Yosuke shuddered, a questioning moan escaping his lips.

“Even as friends I wondered what it would feel like around my dick.” Yu wanted to twist the screw as tight as he could - until he shredded it, until Yosuke was coming undone in his hands. “But more than your mouth, I thought about _this_ \- pinning you to a wall, any wall, on the way home from school, behind the gym, against my door, and getting my hands on you, getting you off.”

Yosuke twitched in his palm, groaning and doubling over as much as he could. His head plopped down again into the joint between Yu’s shoulder and neck, his breath coming in hot, harsh beats across the small bit of his exposed skin. Yu smiled to himself with unbridled satisfaction.

“And now I have you,” he whispered, with a welcome shiver in response. “In this alleyway, yards from the sidewalk. Look, look over,” he prompted. Sluggishly, Yosuke raised his head enough to look off to his left and see the shadows of stray pedestrians pass beneath the streetlights of Okina city. A few of them walked within easy-spotting distance, and Yu heard Yosuke’s breath catch as he tried to stifle it, his hips jutting into Yu’s fist like a knee-jerk reaction. “This probably isn’t the place to be doing this, hm?” Yu chuckled in his ear.

Yosuke’s eyes slid closed and his head fell back against the brick, a shameless whine slowly tumbling from his throat.

“Y-Yu . . .” he groaned, so hoarsely it barely resembled Yosuke’s real voice. “I’m . . .”

Yu picked up his pace. Yosuke must be trying to drag this out; he otherwise never lasted this long, not with so much working against him. “Come on, _come for me_ ,” he ordered. “It’s only a matter of time before we’re caught. Quick.” As he panted that word into Yosuke’s ear, he could feel the first hot drops of cum dot his wrist. “Quick. Yeah, that’s it. That’s it. Ah . . .”

Yosuke coated the rest of his hand in his release with a stifled moan and short, hard thrusts of his hips. Yu had the sobering thought that he had _no idea_ what he’d just asked him to do, because now Yosuke’s cum was everywhere, and there was definitely no hiding that fact. He could only stare down at Yosuke’s still-spurting cock and his coated fingers, while his own pounding erection offered up just enough of a distraction that he honestly couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He was staring for so long, and panting, that eventually Yosuke was the one who had to ever-so-gently tug himself out of Yu’s grip. Yu looked back into Yosuke’s face, a little startled, his earlier cockiness sapped by the sight of Yosuke’s orgasm and the accompanying look of adoration on his flushed face. Before he could recover, Yosuke pulled him into a messy kiss, still moaning, and Yu could feel the aftershocks rattle Yosuke's jaw. After a while, his moans eventually fell silent and they separated with a small noise.

“I’m,” Yosuke panted, “sorry about your hand.”

Yu drunkenly examined his hand again and quickly determined that yep, this would be hard to hide. “I . . . probably had that coming,” he chuckled.

Yosuke snickered, “Dude,” and punched him playfully on the arm. “Stay here, I’ll go buy a water from the machine over there.”

Yu thought that was as decent a plan as any, so he waited patiently while Yosuke tucked himself back in and jogged over to the alleyway entrance. He peeked around the corner both ways before deftly entering back out onto the sidewalk and disappearing from view. While he was gone, Yu took the opportunity to zip himself up and will his new erection out of existence with marginal success. It wasn’t _as_ visible by the time Yosuke returned, but at least the remaining bulge wasn’t easy to spot due to how dark it was outside. The image of Yosuke coming on his hand, though, wouldn’t leave his mind.

“Here you go,” Yosuke said cheerfully, popping the tab on the sparkling water.

“Thanks.” Yu took the can from him to handle the rest. It all came off pretty easily. He was able to wipe his hand dry for the most part on the bottom of his pants leg.

As they left the alley, Yu tossed the empty can into the trash. “You know, we probably shouldn’t wait that long before fooling around again,” he observed, as if they were discussing a homework assignment or dinner plans.

Yosuke scoffed and took his hand, yanking him closer. “No shit. I’d like to be able to eat my topsicles in peace without you jumping me.”

Yu pretended to consider Yosuke’s words with a hum. “Would you, though?”

They both laughed, their shoulders bumping.

Even though the evidence of their tryst had been washed away, the remnants of an afterglow still swam in Yosuke’s luminescent eyes. Yu tightened his fingers in his, and it was all he could do not to stop them both and kiss him for the hundredth time that night. For the first time in a week they were finally walking alone together, hand in hand, and neither of them were in a rush to get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i do PWP correctly this time?
> 
> any comments and kudos are much appreciated! (it really makes all the hard work worth it.) you can also find me on [tumblr](http://livefreeordie13.tumblr.com/) where i post smallish, fluff & nsfw shortfics, headcanons, and things. and this is my new [twitter](https://twitter.com/) (nothing fancy).


End file.
